bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Glorious Crusader Alyut
Glorious Crusader Alyut Skill 'Destructive Light’s Power (120% boost to Atk power of Light types, hugely boosts BB gauge and greatly recovers HP each turn) 'Burst 'Astral Vision (14 combo on all foes, probable Injury, Paralysis effects & gradually recovers HP, BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Resolute Savior (18 combo on all foes & boosts Atk relative to Def and gradually recovers HP, BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Holy Land (21 combo on all foes, boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & 75% damage mitigation for 1 turn; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Lamentation of the World (Boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is & boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Alyut! Hooray! Now we can create a team consisting of one Alyut lead and four Raagas in an Arena team! Wonderful! Ahem… good luck with BB’ing. Quite an intense battle against brother Sodis. We’ve seen quite a bit in their GGC and it’s quite sad to se--wait… Grafl and Falma? Since when were they involved? Eh, oh well. Who knows what happened? Let’s talk about Alyut! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Alyut provides a 120% boost to Light elements, which is currently the highest elemental Atk boost in the game. Granted there are better Atk boosters out there like Hadaron and Toutetsu, but 120% is still usable. However, this is only limited to Light units, showing a lack of diversity in the squad. Alyut also provides a 4 BC regen effect, which is quite nice. However, the effect doesn’t boost BB gauge momentum by a substantial amount unlike BB fill rate and BC cost reduction effects. It’s just manageable to say at the very best. Alyut also provides a small HP regen effect, negating a bit of any DoT effect that may come to play on your units. This also stacks with Alyut’s HoT buffs on his BB/SBB, which further makes Alyut’s HoT more effective and even more of a rivaling competitor to Selena’s HoT buff. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Alyut's BB utilizes a 270% damage modifier, which is slightly lower than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal moderate damage due to Alyut’s above-average Atk. Alyut has a 45% chance of inflicting Injury and Paralysis. These status ailments aren’t too major, especially with the fact that Paralysis is largely resisted or immune by most bosses in the game. Injury may come in useful since there are a number of bosses that are vulnerable to Injury. The HoT buff is quite high for a BB, healing an average of 2200-2700 HP without any modifications to Rec. This amount is very suitable to counter DoT debuffs that enemies may inflict on your units. Additionally, this combos very well with Alyut’s Leader Skill or any other Leader Skill that provides gradual heals as the heals become much more potent and more of a way to bypass HC drop resistance. Same thing with Alyut’s 4 BC regen buff. However, this isn’t the best in the game as there is Grahdens’s 8 BC regen buff on his Extra Skill-applied BB/SBB. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Alyut's SBB utilizes a 520% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Alyut will deal high damage thanks to his high damage modifier. Barring the status ailments, Alyut’s SBB is just like his BB, but with significant improvements. Alyut’s HoT heals an average of 2700-3200 HP without any stat modifications, which is a very good regen buff. Additionally, Alyut’s BB regen buff now upgrades to a 7 BC regen buff, which is one of the best in the game. Alyut also provides an Atk conversion buff that buffs Atk relative to 60% of units’ Def, which is very significant when combined with Def buffs. Because there are so many high Def buffs used by the most commonly used units, this conversion buff becomes very effective and potent. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Alyut's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to the high damage modifier. Alyut also provides an Atk conversion buff that boosts Atk relative to units’ Def. Since there are a plethora of high Def buffs throughout the game, this could be considered the best conversion buff in the game. Best of all, it’s stackable with normal conversion buffs from BB/SBB. Alyut also provides 75% mitigation for 1 turn. While this is nice, there’s actually a much better option to take by using Krantz’s UBB. Krantz’s UBB is exactly like Alyut’s UBB, with the exception of Krantz’s UBB mitigation lasting 2 turns instead of 1 turn. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Alyut receives a 50% Atk buff at max HP and a 100% Def buff at 0% HP. The Atk buff is quite a nice bonus. However, the Def buff isn’t too significant. At low HP, Alyut would be close to dying anyway so there’s not much to take advantage of the Def buff. Arena Score: 9/10 Alyut has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high Drop Check to use. Alyut’s Atk is quite high, allowing him to deal considerable amounts of damage. Alyut’s AI isn’t too shabby either. Placing him at the bottom slot of the squad would be advised. As a lead, Alyut provides a significant edge to Light units, boosting their Atk by 120%. This allow Light units to have an easier time wiping out most of the enemy team on the first turn. The 4 BC fill also helps to fill BB gauges ready for the second turn. Stats Score: 8/10 Like Farlon’s stats, Alyut doesn’t seem to excel in any stat. They’re all very balanced with each other. Just not the best stats you can come across as they’re all above-average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Alyut is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Alyut has some of the best regen buffs in the game, which makes him a wonderful candidate for generating momentum. Additionally, his utility combos extremely well with his Leader Skill, generating even more momentum than being a sub. Due to this, Alyut’s are enough to counter DoT debuffs and most drop rate resistances that enemies that have. This makes him very useful in quests, such as RC6 Shusui, Trial X3 Xie’Jing, etc. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Infidelity Orb Conclusion Total Score: 8.1/10 Alyut was lackluster when he first came out. Now, he’s one of the best momentum boosters in the game! Who’s your favorite guardian of the four that were released? Farlon! Signas! Alyut! Lunaris! Comment below on what you think of Alyut! Surprised to see her become an equivalent of Maxwell? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Ice Legend Selena *Ruinous Andaria *Virtuous Champion Krantz *Phosphor Crystal Rineth Category:Blog posts